Rosas
by Nina Parker
Summary: [A.U. One-shot!] Ella solo deseaba ser feliz. ¿Tanto costaba eso? Quería ser feliz junto a el. Pero tal vez eso sea imposible, o tal vez no. [Dedicado a Paulii Taisho, Vanu-chan y Taijiya Sango figueroa.]


**Hola hermosuras. he vuelto. Y quiero decirles algo. Borraré dos de mis historias, ya que, no le veo un buen futuro. Intentaré mejorar mi escritura con pequeños drables y One-shots. Gracias por sus comentarios, lo aprecio mucho. Pero no puedo seguir. Lo lamento.**

**En fin dejando eso de lado les traigo un pequeño One-Shot. Dedicado a Vanu-Chan, Paulii Taisho y a Taijiya Sango Figueroa. Preciosas las quiero un montón.**

_Los personajes de Inuyasha & co, lamentablemente, no me pertenece si no a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Caminaba, sin rumbo alguno. Caminaba entre el gentío. Se sentía perdida. ¿Dolida?, no eso no podía ser. Si no sentía nada por él. O eso creía. Una solitaria lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Estaba sola. Sola sin él. La luz del atardecer resaltaba sus ojos, chocolates, mientras su cabello se mecía al compás del viento. Acariciando suavemente su rostro. Caminaba encogida en su lugar. Sin saber que hacer, o decir, a pesar de que no había nada que decir.

Acaso ya no la amaba, acaso ya no la quería. Tal vez, ya se había aburrido de ella. debió hacerle caso a Kikyo. Él, no era de fiar. Kikyo, su mejor amiga. Y por él yo no se veían más. Es que tanto lo amaba. Que se había dejado manejar como tonta. Había caído en su trampa.

* * *

Era un tonto. Se había dejado engañar. La había perdido. Que ciego había sido. Ella le dio su corazón desde un principio y él solo, no le dio nada a cambio. Ni si quiera le declaró sus sentimientos. Estúpido. Eso era lo que era. Se revolvió el cabello, nervioso, angustiado, pero sobre todo preocupado. Aún recordaba el rostro de espanto que había puesto Kagome al verlo. Con ella. Lo engañó. Y el cayó como un tonto.

Apretó con fuerza e impotencia los puños. Que idiota se sentía. La había perdido seguramente, la había perdido para siempre. Caminaba, caminaba solo. Mientras la lluvia caía y caía. Que más daba. Nada le importaba si ella no estaba. Se sentía vacío. Sentía que algo le faltaba. Ella le faltaba. _"Solo fue una broma" _ Esa frase que le había dicho la traidora resonaba en su cabeza.

Quería separarlos desde un principio, y lo había logrado. Tonto y mil veces tonto. Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Se sentía cansado, abatido. Vencido. Sin ella la vida no tenia sentido, nada tenía sentido. Sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho. Recordaba a la perfección sus labios. Tan carnosos y suaves. Siempre rojos, naturales. A ella no le gustaba maquillarse y eso era una de las cosas que amaba de ella. Pero eso era lo que el tiempo se encargaría de borrar. Cada uno de los besos y caricias se iría borrando con el tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta de forma inesperada, haciendo que diera un respingo. Caminó con desgana hacia la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con algo que la dejó helada. Inuyasha. Vestido con su clásica chaqueta de cuero y su jeans gastados. También notó que estaba empapado por la lluvia. Y algo le llamó la atención. Tenía algo detrás de su espalda. ¿Un arma? ¿Un cuchillo? ¿Un ladrillo? ¿Algo para acabar con su miserable existencia? -Hola-Pronunció el de manera tímida.

Ella lo miró, lo examinó. Y notó ¿Dolor? ¿Angustia? en su mirada.-Hola.-Dijo de la misma forma que él. -Kagome yo...-Trató de hablar, disculpares. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca. -Déjalo, ¿Si? ya está todo olvidado. -Dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta pero el lo impidió y entró en la casa. -Escúchame. No me iré antes de que me dejes hablar.-Dijo el clavando su mirada dorada en ella. -No. vete.-Dijo ella dándole la espalda, para comenzar a alejarse.

Notó el profundo dolor en la mirada chocolate de la azabache. -Kagome...-Trató de acercarse pero, por cada paso que daba ella retrocedía, le era imposible.-Ya te escuché una vez y me mentiste, me engañaste. Ya solo aléjate de mi vida. Vete, olvídate de mi. Desde hoy yo ya no existo. Estoy muerta para ti.-Dijo con euforia la azabache, pero sin voltearse. -Yo no me iré. No otra vez. No te dejaré sola. Por que yo... yo te amo.-Confesó inesperadamente. -Y no me importa lo que pienses ahora. Solo quiero que me perdones. Sé que soy un gran tonto. Lo sé. Pero aún así, eres capaz de perdonar a este idiota.-Se desconocía a sí mismo. El nunca fue muy romántico ni cursi. Pero con ella todo era diferente.

La azabache, ante esa confesión, quedó muda. -Inuyasha...-Susurró la la Higurashi. Un silencio sepulcral reinó. Tenso. -Ten, las traje para ti.-Dijo el rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Dejó ver, lo que antes escondía detrás de su espalda. Rosas. Un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Ella amaba las rosas. Tal vez,el en verdad esté arrepentido. -¿El tonto más grande del mundo?-Preguntó ella. -El tonto más grande del mundo.-Afirmó el, mientras asentía levemente. Ella caminó a el con lentitud. Y no vio ningún deje de duda en sus ojos. No estaba mintiendo.

Ella sonrió, tal vez, solo tal vez, Valga la pena darle una segunda oportunidad. -Son hermosas.-Dijo ella tomando delicadamente el ramo. -No tanto como tú.-Dijo el sonriendo. Ella dejó las rosas sobre la pequeña mesa, que reposaba a su lado. Una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla. El la limpió delicadamente y con cariño, con su pulgar.

De un rápido movimiento, se abrazó a el. El correspondió, el abrazo, inmediatamente. Respirando su dulce aroma. Ella levantó la vista para ver esos cautivadores ojos dorados. El se inclinó hacia ella, rozando sus labios, fríos por la lluvia, con los de ella. Pero esa leve caricia rápidamente se convirtió en un dulce beso. Se separaron cunado el aire pidió clemencia. -Inuyasha...-Susurró, rebosante de felicidad. Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ese hombre.

* * *

**_Y, ¿Que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado preciosas. Vanu-chan, he estado leyendo tu nueva historia, muchas gracias. Eres un manantial de inspiración y ni hablar Taijiya-chan. Paulii-chan tu también. Me encanta como escribes. Las quiero un montón y las admiro. Bueno volviendo al fic. En este puse a Kikyo como amiga de Kagome. Si no ya sería demasiado bashing contra Kikyo. Espero que les haya gustado._**


End file.
